


yellow fever - my own little add in

by nyxies_fanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Not Beta Read, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, possible wincest later; not sure, protective!Sam, spelling is terrible sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxies_fanfics/pseuds/nyxies_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was scaref for his big brother and regretful of how he had told Dean about his sickness. </p><p>placed in the scene after Dean hallucinates yellow eyed sam and before sam and bobby talk :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow fever - my own little add in

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: work in progress. This has not been proof read yet! There will be more to come so fear not you will see the end of this story!

"Dean! Dean it's ok. I've got you, everything's gonna be ok." Sam proclaimed as he sat holding his older brother as tightly as his arms would allow. 

Sam was scared for his big brother and regretful of how he told Dean about his sickness. He thought back to all the things he had said. 

"I just talked to Bobby. Well you're not gonna like it; it's ghost sickness."  
He wrattled on about the lore and beliefs of different cultures. Explaining the symptoms Dean would get... in not the softest of ways.

"The three victims shared a certain personality types. Frank was a bully, the other two victims; one was a vice princible, the other was a bouncer. Basically; they were all dicks. All three victims used fear as a weapon and now this diease is just returning the favor!" 

Sam knew Dean was'nt that dickish, sure he scares people. What would they prefer though; Dean or whatever monster the brothers were hunting? Dean only ever scared people to save thrm from whatever was planning on eating, killing, turning, posessing, torturing them... if not worse. 

"Sammy, I'm so sorry!" a timid voice raising from his brother's dry chapping lips. 

"hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for!" Sam replied in a strong reassuring voice determined to make his brother feel better.  
Sam could see the despair raising in Dean's voice, his eyes cold with fear, guilt and more dark memories than one man should ever have to carry!

"Don't give me that crap!" Dean protested, his timid voice becoming harsher. "Look at everything I've done! I am a dick, and this just proves it, I mean c'mon. You finally got out . You had the pretty girl on your arm, you were gonna be a big hot shot lawyer with kids and a white picket fence but I came back and took you away from Stanford, took you away from the Brady Bunch life, Sammy! Then, to make matters worse I couldn't stop that yellow eyed prick from playing with you head; your life. That solider killed you, and I let you die Sammy.I didn't get there in time. So I locked lips with a demon, sold my soul for yours. Then lied to you about it just so in a year you had to stand by and watch an invisible mutt rip me to pieces and drag me off to the pit! So yeah Sammy, I have a lot to be sorry about and I am, Sam. I really am!" 

While Dean was admittedly pissed at himself and his actions he was also very persistant in his venture to make Sam see him the way he saw himself. The cold, heartless hunter that kills and doesn't feel a damn thing; the failure that couldn't save his family from the same demon no matter how many chances he was given! The man that couldn't even save his own damned soul from a dog and a demon!

**Author's Note:**

> so my first nonsmut posting as well as my first plot based fic. i hope you guys like it.


End file.
